


AU

by Kazu_Midori10



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Porn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazu_Midori10/pseuds/Kazu_Midori10
Summary: NSFW +18 escrito para el AU de Twitter de @haderkasptozier
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 18





	AU

—Ah... Joder, ya podrían haber ayudado a recoger los guarros estos...- Richie se quejó, riendo un poco por cómo sus amigos se habían ido sin siquiera hacer el amago de ayudar a recoger. Eddie respondió a eso asintiendo, suspirando.

Tenía muy claro lo que quería hacer aquella noche con Richie, pero no podía evitar tener algo de miedo al pensar en que el otro pudiese rechazarlo. Richie seguía hablando "quejándose" de sus amigos mientras acababa de recoger con una sonrisa, la verdad es que Eddie no es que le estuviese escuchando mucho, la sonrisa de Richie le distraía demasiado.

—Entonces Eds...- Cuando pronunció su nombre, Eddie salió de su trance, levantando la mirada para que Richie siguiese hablando.- ¿Quieres que veamos la tele? O le robamos una de sus botellas de vino a Stan y...

Antes de poder acabar la frase, Eddie le había cortado, cogiéndolo por el cuello de la camisa para agacharle, y así poder callarle con un beso, más intenso e íntimo de lo que quería.

—Si que... Se me ocurre algo... Que quiero hacer...- Susurro en un suave bufido Eds, quedándose muy cerca de los labios ajenos.

Richie al entender lo que quería, solo sonrió con algo de picardía, mordiéndose el labio inferior a la a vez que bajaba sus manos a la cintura ajena, atrayendo el cuerpo de Eddie hacía el suyo, haciendo que aquel agarre se volviese más íntimo.

—Me gusta como suena lo que creo que quieres hacer...- Richie prácticamente devoraba a Eddie con la mirada, pero Eds no se quedaba atrás, puesto que ya tenía una mano colándose por el cuello de la camisa de Richie para acariciar su espalda, y la otra aferrándose a sus cabellos.

—No se a que estamos esperando entonces idiota...- Eddie dijo aquello avergonzado, pero no podía aguantar más, si Richie seguía mirandole así acabaría calentandose demasiado solo con aquello.

Con una risa pícara por parte de Richie a modo de respuesta, se lanzaron a por el otro besándose con intensidad, mientras andaban torpemente hasta el cuarto del de gafas, sin separarse de los labios de otro más que para coger aire, desesperados por sentir mas del contrario. Una vez entraron al cuarto, Richie se sentó en la cama, atrayendo a Eddie hacía él haciendo que se agacharse, quedándose a unos pocos centímetros de sus labios con una sonrisa.

—Joder Eds... ¿Te he dicho ya que besas demasiado bien?- Habló Richie entre suaves jadeos, sonriendo pícaro, mientras de forma disimulada empezaba a introducir lentamente sus manos por la camiseta de Eddie, acariciando su cálida piel y notando como se erizaba por ahí donde pasaba.

—Me lo dices... Más de lo que crees...- Susurro sonriendo muy suavemente, notando como Richie le cogía por la cintura, haciendo algo de fuerza para que bajase y se sentase en su regazo, y así poder volver a besarse con ansias.

—Mhm~ No es culpa mia... Es tuya por... Besar tan bien...- Contestó riendo pícaramente, mordiendo el labio inferior de Eddie, tirando levemente de este arrancándole un jadeo más fuerte a Eds.

—Richie ah~... Espera...- Su jadeo aumentó un poco más cuando Richie bajó a besar su cuello, notando un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.- Tienes... ¿Protección?- Susurro Eddie con las mejillas rojas, cogiendo con ambas manos el rostro de Richie para subirle y poder besarle.

—Literalmente desde que te vi por primera vez...- Confesó Richie con una pequeña risa quitándole la parte de arriba a Eddie, haciendo suspirase avergonzado.

—Jodido salido...- Eddie se lanzó desesperado a desabrochar la camisa de Richie, pudiendo así acariciar su torso directamente por fin, mirándole entre pequeños jadeos por el calor.

—No creo que te moleste mucho ahora que lo sea Eds~- Río pícaro Richie, cogiendo con fuerza a Eddie para así tumbar a ambos en la cama, quedándose Richie encima mientras bajaba entre besos por el cuello ajeno, llegando así hasta su torso, aprovechando para morderle un poco, haciendo que un gemido saliera de los labios de Eddie.

—¡Joder mhgmmn~!- Eddie llevó sus manos al cabello de Richie, haciendo que este subiera la mirada sonriendo sonrojado.

—Como sigas gimiendo así termino antes de empezar Eddie...- Susurro riendo pícaro, bajando a su estómago entre besos.- ¿Es tu primera vez con un tio?

—Claro que si... Idiota...- El pecho de Eddie subía y bajaba con rapidez, era la primera vez que lo hacía en mucho tiempo, y por si fuese poco, iba a ser con otro tío.

—Entonces mhmm...- Richie subió a sus labios de nuevo, besándole varias veces.- ¿Quieres ser el de arriba o el de abajo?- Ante aquella pregunta Eddie se puso totalmente rojo, desviando un poco la mirada.

—N-No creo que sepa... Ser el de arriba ahora la verdad... Nunca me he... Informado...- Susurro avergonzado.- Por hoy... Selo tu...

—No me lo digas dos veces...- Dijo en una pequeña risa picara Richie, mordiendo el mentón de Eddie, relamiéndose después.

—Vas a dejarme lleno de mordidas a este paso...- Eddie bajó sus manos por el torso desnudo de Richie hasta llegar a su pantalón, desabrochando el botón y meter su mano a acariciar por encima de sus calzoncillos tocando su miembro.

—Es que estas para comerte ¡Mhgmmn~!-Richie "bromeó", gimiendo sin disimulo cuando notó como Eddie le tocaba, relamiéndose.- No pares...

Richie suplicó un poco sin darse cuenta del todo, notar como Eddie le tocaba así le estaba enloqueciendo, solo quería seguir sintiendo el tacto de Eddie. Ante esa petición Eddie se mordió el labio inferior por dentro, el simple hecho de oír así a Richie le había calentado tanto que su entrepierna empezaba a doler por la presión de sus pantalones. Eddie le quitó lentamente los pantalones a Richie para estar más cómodo, con lentitud colando su mano derecha por los calzoncillos de Richie acariciando muy lentamente su miembro ya erecto.

—¡Mhmn~! Joder si...- Richie gimió con una sonrisa, de sus propios jadeos los cristales de sus gafas se empañaban, acabando por quitarselas dejándolas a un lado entre jadeos, disfrutando de las caricias ajenas, bajando a besar el cuello de Eddie mordiendole un poco.

Richie no tardó en bajar sus manos a los pantalones de Eddie también, lentamente desabrochandolos para quitarselos, jadeando con fuerza puesto que Eddie había empezado a aumentar el ritmo de sus movimientos, cogiendo el miembro de Richie con cuidado. Richie se separó un poco para poder mirar el rostro de Eddie, al ver como le miraba totalmente rojo sonriendo feliz, acalorado y avergonzado, juntando su frente con la del otro.

—Te quiero Eddie...- Susurro sonriendo jadeando, a lo que Eddie avergonzado sonrió también, besandole con suavidad.

—Y yo a ti Richie...- Volvieron a besarse, de una forma más íntima que las anteriores.

Al separarse Richie bajó entre besos por el mentón de Eddie, y de ahí a su cuello y a su torso, hasta llegar a la goma de sus calzoncillos sin dejar de besar su piel, mordiendo un poco la goma de su ropa interior, guiñandole un ojo intentando provocarle. Eddie desvío la mirada avergonzado, aquello había funciona demasiado bien, se moría por sentir más a Richie, y a la vez, estaba totalmente avergonzado por cómo de caliente estaba por solo aquellos besos. Dejó que Richie bajase su ropa interior, dejándolo totalmente desnudo, sin ser capaz de mirar directamente a Richie, pues sabía que si le miraba directamente se pondría aún más cliente.

—Voy a prepararte... No te preocupes... Tengo la forma perfecta para que no te duela.- Richie guiñó un ojo, levantándose para poder sacar del cajón de su mesilla el lubricante y un condón, dejandoselos a un lado poniéndose entre las piernas de Eddie.

—P-Pero ve... Con cuidado... Que eres... Un bruto...- Richie ante esa frase río sin poder evitarlo, dejando pequeños besos en el muslo de Richie, yendo hasta su ingle.

—Claro que iré con cuidado Eds~- Río llevando sus besos hasta la base del miembro de Eddie, notando como el contrario se estremecía, bufando un poco avergonzado.

—No de-deberías... Hacer esto... Sin mhgmmn... Protección...- Eddie gimió puesto que Richie había subido sus besos hasta la punta de su miembro, empezando a dejar pequeños besos ahí.

Richie se enterneció ante esa frase, empezando a introducir el miembro ajeno en su boca, de forma muy lenta para poder disfrutar de cada pequeño espasmo y gemido de Eddie. Metió el miembro ajeno hasta la mitad, empezando así a moverse arriba y abajo, escuchando como Eddie cada vez gemía más fuerte, calentándose cada vez más por ello. Al oír que Eddie estaba disfrutando de aquello sonrió para sus adentros, pues quería que eso se sintiese lo mejor posible para que cuando empezase a prepararle no doliese tanto. Con su mano cogió el lubricante, abriendolo y echándose en tres de sus dedos, asegurándose de que quedasen bien empapados.

Sin dejar de devorar su miembro, Richie llevó uno de sus dedos a la entrada de Eddie, introduciendo este muy lentamente para que no le doliese. Eddie al notarlo se tenso, soltando un fuerte gemido, por lo que Richie paró momentáneamente hasta que se acostumbrase. Eddie notaba una mezcla de placer y dolor extraña, pero solo tenía ganas de que Richie siguiese con aquello, de notarle más y más.

—S-Sigue nhgmmm~- Eddie habló en un gemido, por lo que Richie sonrió, subiendo a besar y lamer la punta de su miembro mientras acababa de introducir su dedo.

En cuanto Eddie se acostumbró introdujo el siguiente dedo, con lentitud y cuidado de no hacerle daño. Eddie cada vez sentía menos dolor, convirtiéndose de forma lenta en placer, Eddie entre fuertes jadeos y gemidos movió su cintura, pidiendo más. Ante eso Richie notó como un fuerte calor le invadía, introduciendo un tercer dedo, a la vez que aumentaba el ritmo de sus cabeceos, empezó a embestir con sus tres dedos el interior de Eddie, quien cada vez gemía mas fuerte, aun intentar retenerse, aquello se estaba sintiendo demasiado bien. Y aquella sensación no tardó en volverse demasiado intensa, notando como invadía todo su cuerpo, sabiendo lo que significaba por lo que se tensó, intentando detenerse.

—¡Ri-Richie mhgmm~! Pa-Para...- Al oír eso Richie abrió sus ojos de par en par sorprendido, sacando el miembro ajeno de su boca lentamente y parando sus embestidas.

—¿Te duele?- Preguntó preocupado, a lo que Eddie totalmente avergonzado negó con la cabeza.

—N-No... Pero... Si sigues así yo...- Gruñó un poco, le daba demasiada vergüenza tener que admitir eso en voz alta.-V-Voy a acabar ya...- Ante esa declaración Richie notó una fuerte corriente recorriendo su miembro, excitándose más si era posible.

—Vaya vaya~-Se relamió, riendo pícaro.- Entonces... Tendré que pasar ya al "plato principal".- Le guiñó un ojo de nuevo, a lo que Eddie bufó avergonzado rodando sus ojos. No entendía cómo podía amar tanto que fuese así de idiota.

—Ha-Hazlo y calla salido...- Murmuró sonrojado.

Richie sonrió pícaro, abriendo el condon para poder colocarselo, dejando escapar un suave gemido por notar el roce con sus manos. Acercó la punta de su miembro a la entrada de Eddie, quien avergonzado se tensó un poco, llevando sus manos a la nuca de Richie para sentirle más cerca. Richie con lentitud empezó a introducir su miembro en la entrada ajena, dejando escapar un fuerte gemido de placer al notar como le envolvía la calidez de Eddie, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Eddie apretó sus manos aferrándose a Richie, gimiendo también com fuerza, dentro suyo tenía una extraña mezcla de felicidad, placer, vergüenza y aún algo de dolor, pero estaba disfrutando aquello más que nada nunca.

Richie no tardó en empezar con las pequeñas embestidas, notando a cada una como se introducía un poco más, y como Eds también lo disfrutaba más. Se acercó a los labios ajenos con una sonrisa mientras le embestía, mirándole a los ojos entre gemidos, en aquel momento ambos se sentían en el cielo al poder tenerse de aquella forma. Los gemidos de ambos no tardaron en inundar toda la habitación de Richie, dejando constancia de cómo estaban disfrutando aquello, siendo por completo tan solo del otro.

—¡J-Joder NGHMN~! ¡Ri-Richie aaah~!- No pasaron muchos minutos hasta que Eddie sintió como su cuerpo empezaba a calentarse mucho más, mirando avergonzado a los ojos de Richie, pues sentía que al estar tan sensible por lo anterior, en nada iba a correrse.- N-No voy aah~ aguantar... Mucho mhgmmn~ más...

—Yo... ¡NHGM! tampoco aaah~- Richie también sentía todo su cuerpo ardiendo, llevaba mucho sin aquello, y era la primera vez que lo hacía con alguien a quien quería tantísimo como Eddie, Richie en aquel momento se sentía la persona más afortunada del mundo. Aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas, haciéndolas más fuertes y rápidas, notando como el interior de Eddie se volvía más estrecho por segundos, indicando que pronto se iba a correr.

—¡NHGMM J-JODER AAH~! ¡RICHIE MHMMM~!- Eddie gimió con más fuerza ante aquello, a los pocos segundos corriéndose con intensidad, manchando ambos torsos.

El interior de Eddie se volvió mucho más estrecho, cosa que hizo que en cuestión de segundos Richie también se corriese, gimiendo con fuerza el nombre de Eds mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello de Eddie, sonriendo feliz y agotado. Se quedaron unos pocos segundos en aquella posición, jadeando con fuerza ambos, intentando igualar la respiración mientras Richie salía de dentro suyo.

—Dios... Mio ah... Joder...- Sonrió más Richie, aún con la respiración acelerada.- El mejor... Puto polvo de mi vida...

—Lo... Mismo digo ah...- Eddie estaba tan agotado que estaba completamente sincero, jadeando avergonzado.

—Voy... A tirar esto y a limpiarte... Espera...- Richie se sacó el condón, haciéndole un nudo y yendo hasta la basura del baño para tirarlo, donde también cogió toallitas para limpiar a Eddie.

Tras volver al cuarto, limpiar a ambos y después tirar las toallitas usadas, Richie volvió prácticamente corriendo al cuarto, para tirarse con rapidez al lado de Eddie, abrazandole sonriendo feliz, besando su cuello de forma tierna.

—En serio... Me podría morir ahora mismo que moriría feliz.- Richie río entre los besos, aumentando su sonrisa al notar como Eddie acariciaba su cabello.

—Que bestia eres...- Susurró sonriendo tierno, en realidad, sentía lo mismo. Eddie se acurrucó un poco más junto a Richie, besándole la frente.- Te... Te quiero Rich...

—Y yo a ti enano...- Le contestó con la sonrisa según Eddie más tierna que jamás había visto.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos, sonriendose, en ocasiones dejándose pequeños e inocentes besos en los labios, no les hacía falta decir nada, aquel momento era perfecto para los dos, y no querían que acabase nunca.


End file.
